Patterns
by Nekomimi-warrior
Summary: Okay, you all knew it was coming... Lucy already did it, so it was Gray's turn to get drunk. This one's not so much focused on it, but seriously. It was inevitable. Who knew he was so cute when he was wreaked? Well, Lucy didn't. But she'll find out. :) Graylu week/day five/Fairy Dust


Hey there hey there! I'm sorry I uploaded this so late in the day, my computer was drunk. It fell asleep many times throughout the day. Okay, maybe it didn't, but it's true that it wouldn't work properly. So, sorry, and I hope you enjoy this. Okay bai! :3

Fairy Dust

Lucy groaned as Gray stumbled again. Honestly, she was never letting him get into another drinking contest ever again! She took his arm and kept walking. She wasn't going to stop, even if he passed out. She'd leave him there, she would!

.

.

.

Okay, maybe she wouldn't, but she could threaten him about it. And in this state, he would believe her... probably. But currently, he wasn't fully awake, so she wouldn't bother with that. The problem at hand was getting him to her house, and she had to focus on that. Because with all his muscle, he was god damn _heavy!_

"Luce..." Gray's quiet voice broke into her thoughts and she looked at him.

"Yeah?" She replied. He shook his head and smiled a little.

"Never mind... I'll... I'll tell you when we get home... here, you're... struggling..." He managed to say.

He pulled out of her grip and regained his balance. Lucy stretched and murmured something to Gray that might have been a thank you, but it came out as more of an exhausted sigh. But right now, at eleven o' clock at night, she was really too tired to care. All she wanted, was to get home, get into bed, and fall asleep.

But with Gray in his state, it was going to be a longer night than normal. And Lucy was not looking forward to it.

She sighed in relief when she helped Gray up the steps and into her house. She locked the door behind them and was about to go and brush her teeth, when two arms trapped her against the door. Gray's hazy blue eyes stared into her brown ones. No lust was in them, unlike when he usually had her in this position, but they were only filled with something Lucy could only describe as... curiosity?

"Hey, Lucy... why are you sparkling?" He asked childishly. Lucy paled and bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"I'm not sparkling, Gray. You should really get to bed."

"You're totally sparkling. You look like a fairy." He insisted. He was so close, Lucy could smell the liquor on his breath. She wrinkled her nose and pushed at his arm, attempting to get out of this warm snare.

"You're really pretty like a fairy. You're prettier than a fairy, I think." He muttered. Lucy blushed and stopped struggling. She looked at him. He'd called her beautiful, he'd called her sexy too many times to count, but there was something so innocent in the way he called her 'pretty', that it made something bloom inside her chest, a warm, happy feeling. Like she was being hugged after a nightmare. A feeling of comfort.

"You-you think so?" She asked, still pink with embarrassment. Why was she reacting this way? She'd kissed him, she'd slept with him, so why was something this... this... well, _cute _making her feel this way? Well, she liked the feeling anyway, so she wasn't about to complain. Gray leaned his closer and placed his forehead against hers.

"Yeah. You're pretty. You're... it's..." He snickered. "It's like yer covered in Fairy Dust!" He joked. Lucy giggled and poked him.

"Come on, let's get you to bed before you accidentally break something like last time." She said quietly. Gray pouted and leaned back a little bit. He pulled his hands away, but only to cup them as if he was holding something. A blue light started glowing from within his fingers, and he opened them. He blew gently and a glittering, ice blue dust flew into Lucy's face. Lucy coughed and wiped at her face as Gray laughed. She frowned and was about to reproach him when he smiled. Her heart fluttered.

"Now you really look like a fairy!" He chuckled softly. He touched her collarbone and she felt a cold sensation spreading out from his fingertip. It crept along the top of her chest, over her shoulders, up her neck and traveled onto her cheeks and the corners of her eyes. She couldn't help but feel as if the movements were deliberate, as if a pattern had formed. She was so caught up in her musings, that she barely registered Gray sprinkling her hair with whatever dust he had made previously. She looked up at him in amusement.

"Are you done now?" She sighed. He grinned lopsidedly and flicked her forehead gently.

"Now I am! Go look!" Lucy's brow creased and Gray huffed. "Well, don't look like that, it'll ruin the effect!" He grabbed her cheeks, none too lightly, and forced her lips into an upwards curve. "Smile!" He begged.

Lucy spared him a sarcastic grin and made her way to the mirror, where she immediately jumped back in shock. Gray looked on, leaning against the door, with a concerned look on his face.

"Well?" He asked nervously. Lucy didn't know what to say. She definitely didn't dislike it, quite the opposite, she was just at a loss for words.

A beautiful, ice blue design, swirling and intricate, had flowered out from where he'd originally placed his finger, and it curled up her neck, like vines, and created an amazing pattern around her eyes. Her hair sparkled as if it had snowed, ever so lightly, on her golden locks. She turned back to Gray and smiled widely, for real this time.

"It's beautiful Gray! I didn't know you could do this!" She exclaimed, moving back over to him. Ray scratched the back of his neck, his already alcohol flushed cheeks growing even darker.

"I...I didn't know I could either. I'm not sure how long it'll last though, so..." Lucy shook her head and took his arm.

"Let's get you to bed." She murmured. He didn't protest as she helped him stumbled over to her bed, where he collapsed, asleep. Lucy sighed in exasperation, but she really was happy. She changed into her pj's and crawled in beside Gray. He wrapped an arm around her and muttered something in his sleep, but he soon went silent. Lucy smiled and embraced him, curling to fit to his frame. She felt herself fading off fast, and she let herself slip away into a blissfully restful sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray... I'll kill him..." Lucy snarled to herself the next morning. Her top was soaked, and her hair and face dripped with cold, melted ice. Gray rolled over and continued to snore. Well, he was going to wake up to an unpleasant foe called the heater.


End file.
